


Fairy Rings

by NCTism



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: AU, College student!Johnny, Fairy King!Taeyong, M/M, honestly I just need more johnyong in my life sooooo, more rags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 20:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCTism/pseuds/NCTism
Summary: Johnny just wants to spend time camping in the woods to make his inner white-suburban dad happy. He wants a nice peaceful weekend away from college and his problems, but instead he finds himself befriending a mysterious man who steals his candy and introduces Johnny to the world of the Fae.





	Fairy Rings

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t realky have a bunch to say, I just hope you like it and it’s not too bad lol

Johnny was packing his backpack with his hiking essentials, candy bars and extra chargers for his phone, when his flat mate Jaehyun barged into his room. 

“Seriously Johnny, are you really going to the forest again?” Jaehyun asked, annoyed that his friend was ditching him for the fourth Saturday in a row. Johnny had been going into the forest near their college for the past month, and he would be there all day. “What do you even do for a whole day there?” 

Johnny laughed, knowing that Jaehyun didn’t understand why he loved the forest so much. After growing up in the big city of Chicago being able to be around nature like the forest was a blessing. When he decided to go to college three years ago, he knew he wanted somewhere where he could be one with nature. Now he made a habit of visiting the forest as often as possible. This weekend would be no different, however he was able to free up his whole weekend to be in the forest. He already had his tent packed and was just putting the final touches into his bag before he planned to leave. 

“It just feels nice to not be surrounded by people sometimes Jaehyun, and it’s a great excuse to not have to deal with real life problems” Johnny said, putting more candy and food into his bag. After he thought that he had enough, he zipped up his bag and attached his tent and sleeping bag to it. 

He got ready to leave, and as he walked to the front door he heard Jaehyun say, “just be careful man, I’ve heard a lot of people have been getting robbed in the forest recently.” Johnny shrugged it off, knowing that he would be fine. 

He left his apartment and got into his car, throwing his camping gear into the back before starting the car and making his way to the forest. 

——————

Johnny drove to where he usually parked, only about fifteen minutes away from the college. There was a small parking lot and from that lot a lot of trails led into the forest. Johnny had been on all of them but one, and he had decided that he would spend the weekend on the new trail. He grabbed his bag from his car and set off. 

At around a half hour later, Johnny noticed that the trail had another small trail leading away from the main one. Wanting a little adventure, he went down the side trail and continued along that. As the hours went by, he heard less and less of the outside world and he hadn’t seen any other campers or hikers for a long time. 

Eh, Johnny though, I’m sure it’s just a new trail so that’s why there’s no one else. Happy with his reasoning, he continued on. 

Eventually he noticed that it was getting dark, and he still had to find a place to set up camp. He thought he saw a clearing up ahead, so he continued walking until he was there. 

The clearing wasn’t very large, only big enough for around three tents. Luckily, it was only Johnny so he didn’t have to worry about space. As he looked for a place to set his tent up, he noticed that in the center of the clearing there was a large circle of mushrooms. 

“Huh, I’ve never seen mushrooms grow like that. Must be the soil or something” said Johnny, muttering to himself. Soon he had set up his tent and placed his sleeping bag inside as well. Walking so much had left him hungry so he settled down to have some food. It was only a sandwich that he bought pre-made but it was enough to keep him sated. 

It wasn’t the most healthy meal, but Johnny was a college student after all, and he couldn’t afford to buy nicer food. He felt more comfortable with a full stomach, and although it was only eight o’clock, he felt tired enough to go to bed. He unzipped his tent and climbed into his sleeping bag, finding a comfortable position to fall asleep in. Soon, he was drifting off to his dreams. 

————

Johnny woke up with a slight start, thinking that he heard something outside of his tent. He heard the zipper of his tent trying to be opened. Johnny quickly grabbed his flashlight and pepper spray, and tried to think of what could be outside his tent. There was not sun coming through the tent, so he knew it was still nighttime. 

The sound of the zipper stopped, and instead he heard rustling through the grass near his tent. When he shined his flashlight to where he thought the animal was, he was surprised to see a human silhouette. Knowing he could at least take on a person, or talk to them, gave Johnny the confidence to climb out of his tent. 

He unzipped the opening to the tent and slowly sneaked our, not wanting to startle the person outside. Luckily, he was able to make little sound and snuck out of his tent. He turned off his flashlight so he wouldn’t scare the person, and called out to them. 

“Hey, what are you doing?” Johnny asked. He turned his light on so the person could see him now. When the person in front of him turned around, Johnny saw a man with dark black hair. 

“I’m Johnny, I was just wondering if you are lost or anything. Do you need help?” Not wanting to be rude, Johnny tried being friendly. The person didn’t say anything, only stared at him more. Johnny repeated what he said, and when he didn’t get an answer, he looked up how to say what he needed in sign language. He wasn’t sure if the person could hear at all. 

He tried signing what he wanted to say, but the stranger didn’t do anything. Then, Johnny noticed that the stranger was moving towards him. 

“Hey man, are you sure you don’t need anything? Do you need help?” Still the person didn’t respond, But kept moving towards Johnny. Not sure what to do, Johnny stood still and waited to see what would happen. 

What he didn’t do expect was for the man in front of him to grab his face and pull him into a kiss. 

Johnny was shocked, not knowing what to do for a couple of seconds. Luckily, he came to his senses and pushed the man away from him. 

“W-what are you doing?” Johnny asked stepping farther away from the man. The man only shrugged, smiling. 

“I needed to do that so I could respond to you.” Said the man. Johnny was surprised when he spoke, not expecting him to be able to. The man continued with a straight face, “My name is Yuta, I guess I’m what you call a fairy.” 

————  
Johnny had been staring at Yuta for ten minutes, just staring. Suddenly, Johnny spoke up and said, “yeah this dream had been wild, time for me to wake up.” He moved back to his tent, climbed inside and zipped up the tent. He snuggled into his sleeping bag and tried going back to bed. 

Unfortunately for him, the man named Yuta followed him. “Hey, this isn’t a dream, it’s real. I’m a fairy, one of the fae, you can’t pretend it’s a dream.” Yuta said, but Johnny only snuggled deeper into his sleeping bag and ignored him. Yuta sighed, “well if you think it’s a dream, I guess I’ll have to prove to you that it isn’t.” Suddenly, Johnny felt himself being pulled out of his sleeping bag and out of his tent as well. Vines were coming Yuta hands and were tanking outside. 

“Hey! W-what are you doing!? Let go of me!” Johnny cried, struggling to get free. Yuta shook his head saying, “only of you admit this is real and are down for having a chat.” Johnny nodded his head, not wanting to mess with a guy who could do such freaky stuff. 

————

Johnny and Yuta talked for a long time, getting to know each other. Slowly, Johnny accepted the fact that he wasn’t dreaming and that Yuta really wasn’t human. As they asked each other questions, Johnny began to trust Yuta more. He did have one question though. 

“Hey Yuta, why did you kiss me?” Johnny asked, still confused as to why it had happened. 

“It’s so I could understand what you were saying. If a fae needs to know a language, mouth to mouth contact will transfer that language to the fae. It does have romantic meaning to the fae, but it’s more casual than it is to humans” Yuta explained. Johnny nodded his understanding and they continuing talking about what each of their worlds was like.

Johnny learned that Yuta came to the human world through a portal, the rig of mushrooms in the clearing. They were the easiest way into the human world, although only the fae could use them. 

He also learned that the fae didn’t have candy, and when he gave Yuta a candy bar, the fairy’s face lit up and he kept asking for more. Eventually Yuta had stolen all of Johnny’s candy, and he promised that the next time he went to the forest he would bring more. 

They spoke for so long, sunrise came and Yuta said he had to go. Johnny understood, and hey promised they would meet again next week. 

Yuta left, and Johnny packed up hid stuff before hiking around the forest more. Soon enough, Johnny had to back to his apartment to prepare for the next week of college. 

————

Johnny and Yuta continued to meet every weekend, and they became extremely close friends. The meetings continued for a month, however when Johnny went to the clearing he and Yuta always met at, Yuta wasn’t there. Johnny waited for the entire day, but still Yuta wasn’t there. 

Luckily, Johnny had planned to camp the whole weekend and so he simply set up his tent in the clearing and slept, knowing that if Yuta came he would wake Johnny up. Since it was one of the few three day weekends he didn’t have to worry about homework until he went back on Monday. Johnny fell asleep easily once his tent was all set up and ready to use. 

————  
Johnny woke up to hands grabbing on to him. Not fully awake, he didn’t realize that a group of people were dragging him from his tent, pulling him into the ground of the forest. He heard the people around him talking in a language he didn’t know, but soon he felt vines wrapping around his arms and legs, cutting off his ability to fight back or run. Suddenly, he was forced to drink something, and once the liquid slid down his throat his vision blurred, and in the next second he passed out. 

When Johnny came to, he was in what could resemble a room in a castle. Bright light shone through tall windows and the bed he was on felt so soft he could sink into it. Not knowing where he was, he got up and tried to open the first door that he saw. It opened, but it revealed a bathroom, and another door revealed a closet. There was only one door left, and he hurried to open it. When he tried to grab the handle, a force pushed him back from the door. Every time he tried to get close to the door, something pushed him away. 

Johnny had he brilliant idea of running towards it, in hopes the force field like barrier would break. However, when he ran towards it, it threw him back, making him crash into a table that had a large vase on it. The vase tipped over the edge of the table and smashed to the floor, causing a loud noise. 

Suddenly the door opened to reveal what looked like guards, looking at Johnny with frowns and furrowed eyebrows. Johnny gave them a little wave, but before he could ask them anything the door was slammed shut. 

Johnny walked around the room aimlessly. He tried opening up a window, but it had the same barrier as the door. About a half hour after the vase incident, the door to the room he was in swung open, and Yuta came rushing inside. 

“Oh my god Johnny, I’m so sorry, are you okay? I got in trouble with the council for meeting you, and they told me that you had to be taken here” Yuta was about to keep rambling, but Johnny motioned for him to be quiet. 

“Just tell me slowly what in the actual fuck is going on. I get kidnapped and wake up in this strange place, all I want to know is what’s happening” Johnny said. Yuta nodded, taking a couple of breaths to calm down. 

“So basically, I was sneaking out of the fae realm to see what the human world was like, even though it is illegal to do so. When the council found out, they were extremely mad and forced me to tell them where I had been meeting you. We’re in the fae world now, they used the portal to drag you here. They are planning on interrogating you and then wiping your memory, although the final decision of what to do is up to our king. Whatever he decides what to do will happen. I’m so sorry I got you into this mess.” By the time he finished speaking, Yuta’s head was hanging in shame. 

It took some time to comprehend exactly what Yuta was saying, but eventually Johnny wrapped his head around the fact that he wasn’t in his own world now. 

“It’s okay Yuta. I don’t blame you. Besides if we had never met, I would have never met such a good friend. But will the memory wipe remove everything or just my meetings with you?” Johnny asked before he pulled Yuta into a hug as a way to comfort his friend. He knew that he probably wouldn’t see Yuta again, if the laws of the fae were determined to make sure he remembered nothing. 

“It will only wipe me and anything about fairies from your memory, everything else will be okay but we won’t ever meet again.” Yuta responded. 

“Will you be alright though?” Johnny asked. “If you broke the law doesn’t that mean you’ll get punished?”

Yuta shook his head, “Nah, the king and I go way back, I won’t get hurt. You’re the one who’s at the most risk.” Johnny sighed, at least Yuta wouldn’t get hurt. He didn’t want a friend to get in trouble because of him.  
“How much time until we go meet the king and find out what will happen?” Johnny asked. 

“About another half hour. Let’s just talk some more until then” Yuta said. 

————

The time passed fast, and before Johnny knew it the guards from the outside were opening the door. Yuta helped translate what they said, but Johnny mostly just followed where they were leading him. They ended up outside of a large door, with more guards situated outside of it. They pushed open the door and led Johnny inside. Yuta was walking next to Johnny, but no guards were paying attention to him. 

The room they were led into looked like a throne room, large windows overlooked a garden with such an array of colors it startled Johnny. Then his attention was drawn to the back of the room, where a large, empty throne stood. 

Then, a door that Johnny hadn’t seen before opened, and a group of fae walked into the room. They all stood around the throne, and then, the door opened one more time. 

In walked a fae with cherry blossom pink hair, eyes that looked unreal, and a jaw that was sharper than a knife. He was easily the most handsome man Johnny had ever seen, and Johnny knew he was especially fucked when said man walked to the throne and sat down upon it. 

The guards said something to the man on the chair and he nodded, before looking at Yuta and saying something. Johnny stayed quiet as the man and Yuta spoke to each other, not sure what to do. 

Then, the two stopped talking and the man stood up from his chair. He walked towards Johnny and Yuta, and as he walked the guards pushed Johnny down onto his knees. Johnny figured that it was to show respect for the man that he suspected to be the king. 

Then, the man was right in front of Johnny, staring down at his face. He said something, and the guards let go of Johnny. The man then grabbed Johnny’s face and pulled his face up so Johnny was staring directly at the man. Johnny wasn’t sure what was going on, he just wanted to be able to understand what was happening. 

Then the man who held his face leaned down, pressing his mouth against Johnny’s. Johnny gasped in surprise, not expecting that to happen. The kiss continued until Johnny felt as if he couldn’t breathe, and he started making noises to try and tell the man to get off of him. Luckily, it seemed as if the man understood, as he let go of Johnny’s face and moved away. 

The man smirked before saying, “Hello Johnny, I am Taeyong. King of the fae.”

**Author's Note:**

> If ya wanna talk you can find me as @rareNCTships on twitter and Chained-to-Taekwoon on tumblr!


End file.
